


Let’s make anniversaries together

by benkouji



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, really nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benkouji/pseuds/benkouji
Summary: Written for alexweek2020 day 2 | prompt a whole new world (aka au + canon divergence) | theme transformation.Based on Meet Ugly Prompt 12: I’m working at the cash and when I ask you how your day is going, you tell me that it’s the anniversary of [something horrible] and I don’t know what to do with that information so I accidentally blurt “well hope it’s a good one!” when saying goodbye.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Let’s make anniversaries together

**Author's Note:**

> Well technically it’s not exactly a meet ugly story, because they had met before, but Alex was not aware of that so it definitely counts, right? Right.

The situation has gotten out of control.

Michael realized this, after he caught himself staring at Alex Manes for God knows how long, and forgot to give the change back to the customer in front of him. Again.

Now said customer was glaring at him, not-so-subtlely coughed, as if she was angry but too cultured to actually be rude and yelled at him. Michael hated when people did that, condescending fucks.

So he flashed an all-teeth-smile, gave her change and a mock salute, along with a cheeky “have a nice day, Ma’am”, emphasis on the “Ma’am”.

She glared some more and stormed off. 

She was the last in line, so Michael turned his attention back to Alex, now in aisle 3 to pick out some avocados, it seemed.

“This situation has gotten out of control.” Liz popped out of nowhere and nearly breathed the sentence directly into his right ear.

“Fuck, Liz! You wanna give me a heart attack or what?!”

Liz, as usual, acted as if he never spoke, and peeked from his shoulder to look at aisle 3 too.

“He is way out of your league, you know that, right?”

Michael huffed and puffed at that, but he didn’t even try to defend his own level of hotness.

Of course Michael knew that. Alex Manes was like, a dreamboat. He went to the same university as Michael, but he studied music, while Michael studied mechanics. Those two departments were at the opposite sides of the campus, and they didn’t have any shared classes (Michael knew this, he CHECKED). 

But at the freshmen’s welcoming party, Michael had met a reluctantly dragged-here-by-friends Alex (by “met” he meant he saw Alex, felt instant attraction, and asked around about him. You know, same thing) and even though he hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to him then, he began to notice him ever since. And from what Michael had seen, Alex was the most beautiful person on the whole planet, from his hazel eyes, his fluffy hair, his to die for cheekbones, his strong arms and legs, to the way he smiled and laughed. One time, he saw him arguing with someone and all Michael could think was how his frowns were cute and his hardened glares were hot.

That was the first time Michael realized he was maybe a little fucked.

Then he started to work at the little campus supermarket as a cashier, and he soon found out Alex went there regularly, like twice a week, on Wednesday and Saturday. And if Michael had changed his shifts so he could be around those days, it was just coincidence.

Still, the courage required to actually talk to Alex or maybe even ask him out, it had yet to come.

He sighed. And turned to Liz, who was still checking Alex out. Honestly, everyone knew Alex was gay, and wasn’t she dating Max? They were like, obnoxiously in love. 

“I’m gonna ask him out today”, he said, more to himself than to Liz.

She wiped her imaginary drool on his shoulder (which, eww), patted him, and said in a slow manner, as if to a child.

“This is like, the 7th time you’ve said that to me. In the past week.”

“Yeah, I know. OK? Just, the timing never seemed right. But we barely have any customers left, and the store is gonna close in fifteen minutes, which means he is probably gonna be the last one to check out. I’ll just ask how his day has been, and then casually share my anecdotes of the day, we’ll have a little banter, one thing leads to another, next thing you know, we’ll grab a coffee and go from there. It’s perfect.” 

“Coffee? At this hour? You clearly don’t get your game on, man.”

“THAT’S what you get from my whole ass plan? Really?” Michael hissed. He was so done with Liz’s ridiculousness that he didn’t even register the voice behind him at first.

“She’s right though. Coffee at this hour IS kind of a bad idea.”

Michael froze, five seconds too long, and slowly, slowly turned around to face a clearly amused Alex, by that time, Liz already fled, the traitor.

And yes, there, unmistakably, stood Alex Manes, the man of his dreams, figuratively and, lately also literally.

It caught Michael so off guard he could only thought of sticking to his original plan.

“So, how’s your day going?” He asked, lamely, completely ignored the coffee comment, because what if he heard the whole asking him out thing before the coffee thing? Best to not mention it.

Alex raised an eyebrow (which was somehow a very sexy look on him, damn it), crooked his head as if to debate whether he should give an honest answer or not, and shrugged in a “fuck it why not” way, honestly this man was so expressive with his facial and body language, Michael was almost entranced by it that he nearly didn’t hear his next sentence.

“It’s going ok, I guess, considering it’s the one year anniversary of my father’s death.”

The wording of it sounded wrong, people didn’t particularly use “anniversary” to describe the day of someone’s death date. So Michael had every excuse to blurt out:

“Well hope it’s a good one!”

Fuck.

That must have been, by far, the worst first impression someone could ever make, even by his standards.

Alex seemed to be stunned too, he stood there, speechless for a second. Then he began to laugh.

Michael should be embarrassed, he should hope the floor would open and swallow him whole. But for some reason, after 10 seconds of total horror, he laughed too, albeit a little hysterically.

When the laughter died down. Alex looked at him, something soft and genuine in his eyes, and said quietly: “you know, it is.” He smiled, “a good one I mean.”

OK that was a whole lot of issues and baggages right there, in one simple sentence. And strangely, Michael wanted to hear more.

But Alex cleared his throat, and quickly changed the subject.

“Anyways, how is YOUR day going?” He smirked.

So he was beautiful, complex, AND sassy too? Michael thought he might be in love.

Never one to back down from a good hearted flirtation, Michael replied the only way he knew how: using the cheesiest pickup line while looking all confident and shameless.

“Mine is going great, you know, considering it’s the day I’ve got to call our meeting anniversary for many years to come.”

Alex paused, did a double take, and looked appalled. “Oh my God, that was SO bad. Did it ever work on ANYONE?”

Since double down or nothing had always been Michael’s life philosophy, he went all in.

“Did it work on you?”

And beautifully, Alex blushed.


End file.
